2nd Chance and New Life
by Dragonfire81
Summary: The Normandy needs a safe place to repair and for the crew to recover after the defeat of the Collectors and saying goodby to Cerberus. The Geth offer the GRS and Shepard discovers there is something big about to happen in her personal life that will bring her and Kaiden together again F!Shenko with some Smut and feelings. Rated M for Later Chapters. (No Arival DLC)
1. 1: End of an Association

**Disclaimer:** BioWare's game, I'm just messing around with it.

**Rating:** As of now, M for language, violence, and future adult situations.

**Pairing:** Female Shepard and Kaiden Shenko. going to have some adult situations later in the next couple of chapters

**Notes:** I will eventually get the other stores done that include some back story on my characters also in need of a Beta reader if you want to PM me. I will have some more chapters up soon.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: End of an Association**_

Shepard pulled herself up right the open wound on her side spiked pain up through her she shook it off and slapped a little Med gel onto it sealing it over, looking at her right arm she grimaced '_dislocated most likely'_ attempting to stretch holding back a yelp '_yep defiantly dislocated' _pushing the pain away thinking '_Time to Tell the Illusive Man to screw off_'.

She forced herself to walk calmly along the CIC past the empty workstations thankfully the crew was all on the Crew Deck recovering getting food and medical attention from Mordin and Dr Chakwas,. Her Stomach rebelled wanting to empty its contents but forcing her mind to the task at hand she entered the Armoury and through there to the Com Room to the Quantum Entanglement Communicator to speak to the Illusive Man directly.

Swiftly pushing the beam that had collapsed during the run on the Collector Base away Sam Steven Shepard ducked under the loose wire and watched as the table descended into the floor and stepped into the glowing holographic interface to speak to the Illusive Man.

"Shepard your making a habit of costing me more than time and money" The Illusive Man took a puff of his cigar waiting for Sam's response, "To many lives were lost at that base, I'm not sorry its gone" Sam replied shaking her left arm in front of her.

The Illusive Man gestured with his cigar hand "The first of many lives" he paused "The technology in that base could have secured human dominance in the galaxy.

Against the Reapers and beyond." Sam watched in annoyance leaning forward to intimidate him she said "Human dominance or just Cerberus?" The Illusive Man stood from his seat and answered "Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human" a pause while he approached the hologram of Sam "Cerberus is Humanity."

Raising his hand he pointed to Sam accusingly "I should have known you'd choke on the hard decisions. To idealistic from the start." Sam swayed a little on her legs switching her weight from one leg to the other than back again.

"I'm not looking for your approval, Harbinger is coming and he won't be alone. Humanity needs a leader who is looking out for them. From now on, I'm doing things my way, whether you agree or not" Taking a slight step back leaning a little heavier on her right leg.

The Illusive Man rushed forward "Don't turn your back on me Shepard, I made you I brought you back from the dead" anger flowed through his words as Shepard tilted her head back slightly "Joker lose this channel" Shepard Turned as the hologram faded she smirking slightly as she passed out of the Holographic emitter on the Normandy SR-2.

"Shepard-Commander" Legion stated catching Shepard's right arm as she exited the Communications room through the Armoury, "Yes Legion is something wrong do you need something?" Shepard a hissed wincing as her arm was jarred a little.

The flaps that lined his eye piece rose slightly in worry "You are injured Shepard-Commander you must rest and recover our inquiry can wait until you are at full strength" "I'm fine Legion what is it you wanted?" Sam asked nibbling on her lower lip slightly.

Legion tilted his head then replied "We have been preparing for the War that will come when the Old Machines return the Normandy will need repairs and the crew somewhere safe as you have now severed ties with Cerberus. The Geth began construction on Repair ships for use in the War the first has been completed" pausing for a moment his eye flaps quivered he continued "the GSR as it is designated is designed to house both Organic and Synthetic life forms it was built with many Organic comforts we believe that the GSR would be capable of repairing the Normandy and housing the Crew till the repairs are complete there would also be no chance of Cerberus discovering us."

Shepard looked at Legion and considered saying "how long would it take us to get to it we need to patch the hull before we can jump to FTL again" Legion tilted his head again then stated "The GRS can travel to us we can have several Ships escort us to safety from this sector while we make emergency repairs while we await the GSR arrival".

"Very well Legion contact the Geth and ask for aid in repairing the Normandy and have the other ships come in to protect her while we work" Shepard stated turning to the Cockpit and pushed past the pain to walk albeit slowly towards Joker who was now eyeing all the systems to insure that everything was safe "Legion has offered a repair berth and safety for the crew I guess you should rest for now I'm going to be needing your superb flying skills."

Joker looked at her with tired eyes "I need to keep an eye on my Baby to make sure no one try's to blow us out of the sky while we're dam dama damaged" he said slurred obviously too tired to fight after our run at the Collector Base "Up you get Joker EDI can keep an eye on everything you need a food and some sleep I bet" she gently griped Jokers forearm with her left arm and pulled him to his feet he griped her arm more securely Shepard let her arm wrap around his waist and let him lean on her till they reached the elevator leaning him against the wall Shepard hit the button for Deck 3.

The doors opened to the Crew Deck and people where milling around looking to see Shepard bring the pilot out into the Mess she sat him down and went over to where Gardener was mixing up some food for the crew, Shepard leaned over and asked him to give Joker some when it was ready and have someone make sure he went to bed after he ate.

She turned and headed for the Elevator and slumped against it exhausted waiting for it to travel up to her cabin on Deck 1 stumbling as she fumbled with the clasps of her Armour till the pieces fell off not even bothering to put it away she unzipped the Under Armour and removed that to so she was left in her bra and panties she looked over to her wardrobe but no to tired she slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over her closing her eyes and prying she had a dreamless sleep.


	2. 2: GRS Repair and Recovery

**Disclaimer:** BioWare's game, I'm just messing around with it.

**Rating:** As of now, M for language, violence, and future adult situations.

**Pairing:** Female Shepard and Kaiden Shenko. going to have some adult situations later in the next couple of chapters

**Notes:** I will eventually get the other stores done that include some back story on my characters also in need of a Beta reader if you want to PM me. I will have some more chapters up soon.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: GRS Repair and Recover**_

Waking a few minutes later Shepard pulled herself up growling before stilling then pushing herself up screaming as her arm wrenched in the socket pressing on the nerves when she had rolled onto her bad arm.

Straitening up she forced herself to sit up EDI's hologram appeared in its alcove next to the empty Fish Tank and she asked "Commander Shepard I have informed Dr Chakwas to come up."

She fell back eyes rolled back into her skull fiery pain ripping up her sides and arm a sheen of sweat coating her body.

She pushed up as Dr Chakwas entered the room trying to hold out but the pain made her drop back onto the bed her mind couldn't make sense of anything that the Dr or EDI said.

"How long ago did she come up EDI" Dr Chakwas asked EDI's hologram waivered for a moment

"She has been in her quarters for less than 5 minutes" The AI replied her normally calm voice wavering concerned for Shepard's health.

Dr Chakwas opened the case she had stashed beside the Commanders bed because she knew Shepard would only come down to Med Bay if she was dying.

The Dr pulled out a pressure syringes filled with a heavy duty sedative and painkiller mix she had concocted after discovering Shepard had grown a high tolerance for all common human verities.

Griping Shepard's arm Dr Chakwas slipped the needle into the muscle of her arm and watched as her body went limp and her eyes closed she hushed her and stroked her sweat soaked hair out of her eyes.

"EDI tell me when we have docked with the GRS and tell Miranda I will need help to transfer the Commander to Med Bay as well as check the Medical Facility's on the GRS. ...

… EDI called and Miranda sat up from her bed pulling the covers back over her and walked over to the wardrobe looking now she realized all her clothes had the Cerberus emblem.

'Oh well' she thought grabbing her black cat suit she dressed and shook picking up her brush she swiped it through her hair a few times.

Moving over to the door she slipped out and watched the Crew before turning and heading for the elevator hitting the button for deck 1 with more force than was necessary.

She paced in the small space for a few minutes before the door opened to the lobby of the Captain's Cabin the door cycled open and Miranda strolled past the Commanders desk, the fallen armour pieces, the empty fish tank.

Going down the stairs she saw the discarded under armour and past the Model Ship display looking past the Doctor she saw Shepard's form soaked in Sweat.

"What happened to her" Miranda asked quietly as she approached seeing the gash on her left side closed over with Medi gel but was raw around the edges. Moving over to Shepard she leaned down and stocked her hair back again as the Dr had done.

Dr Chakwas looked down at the woman in the bed and said "she took a lot of hits at the Collector Base and she dislocated her shoulder catching you I think, she has hidden the pain well most likely she tried to get some sleep and rolled onto her Right arm waking herself and now she is sedated to prevent her from harming herself anymore."

The Dr grabbed the blanket and started to gently pull shepard up wrapping it around her tall frame helping Miranda to lift the Commanders limp form between them carrying her to the Elevator.

Tugging the Blanket to cover the Commander the Dr hit the Crew Deck button and tapped her foot irritably waiting to get to Med Bay.

Hitting the Crew Deck they carried the Commander into the Med Bay the crew staring at the limp form of there Commanding Officer Grunt and Jack stood and followed but were stopped by Jacob shaking his head and saying "let them work".

Docking to the GRS the crew were anxious to discover what was effecting the their Commander Dr Chakwas exited the Med Bay and announced that the Commanded would be fine she had just needed time to recover after the Collector Base and that the crew could go relax and explore the GRS.

The crew shuffled uncomfortably as the Doctor dismissed them to their exploration, Miranda exited the Med Bay and announced she would check the GRS Medical facility's the Doctor nodded turning and re-entering the Med Bay.

The ground crew mill about asking when they can see their Commander. Jack looked at the door to Med Bay and went to enter only to find the door locked turning she followed the rest of the ground crew _towards the air lock to board the GRS and explore. …_

_ … Wandering the massive ship was like walking a medium sized space station bigger than any the alliance had anyway, it had nine other _internal bays similar to the one the Normandy now inhabited

Able repair ten Cruisers class or smaller of all council species and it also had 20 External docking cradles to latch onto multiple Dreadnoughts and Carriers as well as 2 Fighter Bays, a Shuttle Bay and a drop ship bay with 20 Geth Drop Ships (filled with inactive Geth Platforms).

The Mass Effect Core of the GRS was massive enough that the field could catch and hold any ship docked to it and carry them away to safety if the GRS was attacked.

The Crew disembarked and gathered in a large open room with seats around the edges.

There they discovered multiple mobile Geth Platforms who could speak and inquired as to the needs of the Crew one a Prime its red metallic frame towering above the others stepped forward said "these platforms each contain over 1000 programs and will serve as your guides and aid in the repairs of the Normandy, as you have difficulty identifying Geth the programs in each platform have chosen names for their platform this platform is to be known as Prime Titan, this platform will be coordinating the crew."

Prime Titan stepped backward and spoke again "is there anything the crew needs right now."

Miranda stepped out from behind Grunt and said "could you have one of this Geth show me the medical facility's please Prime Titan" the head of the Prime unit swivelled to Miranda "of course Operative Lawson."

A Geth trooper stepped forward barring no weapons and said "this Platform is called Trooper sign I will show you where you wish to go Operative Lawson."

Miranda separated following Trooper Sign along the hallway towards the Ships Medical Facility's. …

… Miranda walked along the corridor stopping to investigate all the rooms along the way the first door she came across was an armoury, the next three rooms where Barracks rooms big enough to house the full crew of a Cruiser.

The next was more obviously a conference room for command crew of the ship, the next room housed a Gym with heavy and light duty work out equipment.

Trooper Sign said "this room has equipment for all races and Biotics to insure that stress levels remain within tolerable limits."

Miranda nodded knowing that aboard a ship especially a repair Ship crews became stressed without their normal work to do.

Trooper Sign continued forward to the end of the corridor the large double doors opened out into the next room it was a room roughly the size of a football field.

Four long tables and with lots of chairs ran the length of the room at the middle of the room held two metal dividers creating an area to line up in.

If Miranda had went to a school she would have seen a resemblance to a lunch hall in schools.

Stopping in the middle of the room Miranda noticed that there where doors on all four walls walking along to the other end she saw the massive food processors waiting to be used to make food.

_'Thank god for Cerberus civilian comforts the food from those machines tastes like cardboard and crap'_ Miranda thought hoping that they could still use the Normandy's kitchen rather than eat food from the processors.

Finally passing the double doors on the other side of the room they moved along a short corridor inside the next set of doors was a waiting room chairs lined the walls and where spaced out with a few tables scattered in amongst them.

Inside the medical facially was a small hospital with all the nessasery equipment open bays for minor injuries privet rooms for the more serious injuries.

Nodding in satisfaction Miranda hit her Comm and called "Dr the facilities here are indeed as Legion described I suggest you get Grunt or Garrus to bring the Commander."

Pausing she hit the Comm aging turning it off before asking "Trooper Sign?" turning back to Miranda the trooper answered "Yes Operative Lawson as you have declared an interest in having Shepard-Commander treated here one of the rooms would be preferred we presume."

Turing the trooper guided Miranda to a larger room at the end of the bay it was perfect for the Commander and had a small waiting area outside that if anything happened the Ground Crew at least could be nearby. Nodding her accent Miranda made her way back to get the Dr and Commander.


	3. 3: Doctors Discovory

**Disclaimer:** BioWare's game, I'm just messing around with it.

**Rating:** As of now, M for language, violence, and future adult situations.

**Pairing:** Female Shepard and Kaiden Shenko. going to have some adult situations later in the next couple of chapters

**Notes:** I will eventually get the other stores done that include some back story on my characters also in need of a Beta reader if you want to PM me. I will have some more chapters up soon.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Doctors Discovery**_

Dr Chakwas entered the room Miranda pointed out Grunt gently laid the Commander out on the bed he grunted and then left the room.

Attaching the wires and machines watching as the heart monitor begin to measure her hearts activity turning away she left griped the upper arm and had Miranda move over and hold her upper body down "Ready she may lash out at us".

Nodding Miranda gently held her chest and waited as Dr Chakwas jerked the Shoulder back into place Shepard's heart rate speed up but the drugs pumping through her system kept her from lashing out.

"now we just hope her body has enough strength to pull through." Chakwas said quietly

Miranda looked at the heart rate monitor and noticed a slight irregularity "Something must be wrong with the monitor look at the small peek." Miranda commented.

The two women looked at it then something clicked "the nausea and fatigue get me the Ultrasound Miranda" the Dr asked in a hushed tone removing the blanket form the Commanders form.

Moving over to where the Ultrasound machine lay Miranda pulled it back over to Chakwas.

The Doctor un-screwed the small tube of ultrasound gel and squeezed some on to her palm rubbing her hands together for a moment she smeared it over Shepard's exposed abdomen noticing a very slight bump in the normally flat expanse of flesh.

Removing the sensor from the side and slid it over her belly eyes widening as she saw the form of a child nestled in the womb of the woman in front of her "how in God's green earth is she pregnant and by this scan she is 8 months along."

The Dr said quietly. Miranda's eyes shot up to the screen as the tiny form kicked and said "she's only been awake 6 Months" staring at each other the two woman shot glances at the monitor Dr Chakwas swore under her breath knowing some things that she had never told anyone closing her eyes at the memory. …

… "_**Dr Chakwas can I talk to you" Shepard asked nervously Dr Chakwas looked up from her desk "Beacon nightmares again my dear." **_

_**Shepard shook then nervously walked over to one of the beds and pulled herself up Chakwas watched as she had a slight limp "are you alright dear you seem to be limping."**_

_**Shepard looked down sheepishly "well doc" she stopped then looked up **_

"_**as a kid I ended up with training with one of the older biotics its where I learned the basics Barrier, Throw and how to pick a pocket from across the street. I never had time for a relationship, my training was more important I joined up at 18 never having been with a guy then with boot camp and then the Blitz and well I."**_

_**She paused again terrified what the doctor might say "my dear girl you're not saying what I think your saying" the doctor offered. **_

_**Shepard nodded "yes until tonight I had never been with a man, I know it's not normal for a 29 year old and all but is it, is it supposed to be sore after." **_

_**the doctor chuckled causing shepard to rethink what she had said before the Dr handed her a small pill and a glass of water and asked "have you have taken your monthly suppressant?"**_

_**Nodding Shepard took the pill and swallowed it down with a mouthful of water. **_

"_**You'll be fine in the morning go sleep and dear make sure the crew don't see him come out of your quarters in the morning." **_

_**Shepard quickly went to the door but turned back saying "thanks Doc I really appreciate your silence if the brass says anything don't get in trouble on our account." **_

_**"Oh dear no worries once this is over no one will be the wiser go be with him you deserve a little happiness" the Dr smiled as the Commander turned and left. … **_

… Miranda's voice cut through her reprieve "Dr Chakwas are you all right" nodding the Dr turned and paced along the room "We need to wake her and tell her."

Miranda shook her head and whispered "when in the hell did she even get pregnant" the Dr looked over to her then said "I think I know, I would say about 3 weeks before her death if so the embryo would have been too small to register"

Miranda was on her Comm saying "EDI can you feed me through the Lazarus Project Scans from when we first retreated Commander Shepard's Body"

"Of Corse Miss Lawson" the Normandy AI responded the screen on the far wall lit up as the information scrolled through it.

Miranda looked over some data then pulled up the Initial scans taken immediately after her body was recovered by Dr T'Soni "Look this was the scan we took just after her body was recovered I thought it was just damaged cause after her death but this bundle of cells she was pregnant before she died."

The Dr and Miranda stared at the scans then Miranda asked "we need to wake her and tell her but how will she respond to learning that she is going to have a child."

Chakwas looked at the younger woman wondering herself looking out the window to the waiting area she sighed then said "someone needs to keep an eye on her I need to rest"

Walking out of the room Dr Chakwas shook her head the ground crew had gathered outside waiting to see if Shepard would be ok.

Grunt bellowed "is our Battlemaster ok." Nodding Dr Chakwas gave a small smile saying "she needs time to recover but she will be fine she was in a lot of pain because of the dislocated shoulder we reset it and now she needs to sleep."

Joker twitched and he was about to speck when a warning Glare from Chakwas silenced him. "Go explore this ship."

Turning to Trooper Sign "I'm going someplace to work while the Normandy is repaired."

The Geth Trooper nodded and said "Follow us the main Dr Office was designed to allow you to access all the medical equipment as well as all the monitors."

Walking through the Waiting room back into the main bay through a door at the other side past a nurse's station to a large spacious office dismissing Trooper Sign she opened the terminal and contacted the Normandy.

"EDI could you please access my files and send over the contact details for Admiral Hackett please" she asked.

"One moment Doctor, her you go may I enquire as to the Commanders condition" EDI's tone was quiet but worry laced through her words.

"The Commander will be fine EDI she just needs time to recover her strength I'm going to put her on medical leave for a few months but other than that she will be fine."

The Dr gave the AI a little pause then stated "I need to make a call EDI excuse me" "Of Course Dr I will leave you to it." …

… _'Was she really going to do this? Yes she had to he needed to know'_ activating the Terminal and hitting the personal line to Admiral Hackett she sighed waiting for the connection to go through.

Hackett's face appeared on the screen in front of her and he asked "Karen is something wrong?" he asked "no Steven just well."

Pausing for a moment before continuing "Sam got hurt when she hit the Omaga-4 Relay she is recovering well but I need you to bring staff Commander Alenko I need to speak to him."

She stopped then continued "we are aboard a The GRS a Geth Repair Ship. I will send the Coordinates to you."

Steven's eyes where wide "A GETH SHIP" he raised his voice nearly yelling but held it back "yes a Geth Ship we discover that the Geth that fought with Saren and Sovereign where a small group who had split away from the True Geth I will sent you a copy of all we know.

Sam was already preparing to send all the data we gathered but she is sedated for now but after aiding the Geth platform that is known as Legion he offered The GRS as a safe berth for us to repair at after Sam told the Illusive Man to shove off.

The ship is huge It can repair up to 10 Cursers, 20 Destroyers or largest it's also got some of the best Ship Medical centres I have ever seen.

The Geth went all out on this ship it's got room for the crews of multiple ships and has Gyms for all the species to use its perfect for repair purposes but back to the matter at hand I need to speak with Staff Commander Alenko its urgent."

Allowing her words to sink in Admiral Hackett let out his breath then started again "A Geth Ship are you sure it's safe."

Nodding Karen after assuring Hackett that they were safe waited for "Why do you need to speak to Alenko Karen."

She looked up and spoke quietly "you and I both know they were more than superior subordinate Kaiden nearly broke when shepard died and she nearly broke when he rejected her on Horizon but now I have discovered something very unsettling."

Pausing she looked up again " She is with Child it's his" Hackett's jaw dropped before he asked "how they haven't been together since before she died?"

The Dr looked at him with sympathy before starting "from the scans Miranda's showed me she had been pregnant for 3 weeks before her death

That somehow she managed to hold on and that the baby started to develop only after she initially woke up,

from what we can tell she was 3 weeks when she died and she is roughly around 8 months now she has only been awake fully for 6 months so that leaves the month that she started to regain consciousness is when the baby started to develop again."

Hackett looked at his holoscreen and stood he started pacing Chakwas watched Hackett think "Steven I need to talk to Kaiden and I don't think Sam will handle any news well at the moment."

Hackett looked down at the screen "Send me the coordinates and I will bring Alenko to you I will need to bring an Alliance vessel how do I know that it's not a trap."

Chakwas looked giving a slight grin "I have known about your little secret since the day I saw you both in the training room at the Academy, you know me to well to think this is a trap you can bring as many men on-board as you want unless you threaten the Geth they won't fire on you I promise."

"Very well Karen I will need to get Alenko and my ship and I will head your way" after Hackett disconnected Dr Chakwas contacted EDI.

"EDI I need you to make me a data packet with all our info on the Geth, Collector and Reapers and send it to me please" the Normandy AI briefly downloaded all the data the Dr wanted then sent it off

"Data Packet ready for you Dr is there anything else you need" EDI asked quietly before the Dr responded "no thank you EDI"

"Very well logging you out doctor".

Attaching the GRS current position and transmitter code, Lazarus files along with the scan form earlier that day she encrypted it and sent it to Hackett. Looking out of the office she sighed time to tell the Geth to be expecting company.


	4. 4: Admirals Suprise

**Disclaimer:** BioWare's game, I'm just messing around with it.

**Rating:** As of now, M for language, violence, and future adult situations.

**Pairing:** Female Shepard and Kaiden Shenko. going to have some adult situations later in the next couple of chapters

**Notes:** I will eventually get the other stores done that include some back story on my characters also in need of a Beta reader if you want to PM me. I will have some more chapters up soon.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: (Need a better Name) Admirals Grandchild**_

Hackett sat back down at his desk the call from Karen Chakwas had unsettled him he looked out of his window to the Citadel below shaking.

He looked as a data packet popped into his inbox clicking to open it he found it encrypted smiling he knew the code immediately typing the code in he watched as the info popped up in front of him.

Skimming the contents table till he found the GRS Coordinates and Transponder Code, Lazarus Project and Scan that had been added at the end of the File,

opening the Lazarus Project file he almost lost his last meal as the video of Shepard reconstruction appeared on the screen.

The voice commenting over the Video seemed unfazed pausing and opening his drawer he picked out his bottle of whiskey and glass and poured out 2 fingers for himself downing it in one shot he poured another this time nursing it down.

Hitting the play button he watched the rest of the Lazarus files it was dark outside by the time he was done he stood up he had consumed half of the whiskey and stopped knowing Alenko would need some to,

he hit his intercom and called his assistant "I need you to contact Staff Commander Alenko and ask him to come to my office in half an hour and send him in when he gets here please".

A half an hour later Alenko arrived his hair slightly damp he probably showered before he left his apartment. Stopping at the door.

Kaiden watched as the Admiral bacons him in "Come in Alenko I need you to see something"

stepping over to the large meeting table at the side he slid a glass over to Alenko as he sat down taking the glass he cautiously asked "you called for me sir"

"yes Alenko I received a communication from Doctor Karin Chakwas to inform me of Commander Shepard's successful mission against the Collectors" the Admiral informed him.

Kaiden's eyes went wide asking "Sir is she I mean are they ok?" Hackett got up and placed a hand on Kaiden's shoulder.

"There fine son a few injury's and some damage but the Crew and ship are fine Commander Shepard dislocated her shoulder and had a bad time of it but she will recover. But that's not why I called you here I need to tell you something only myself, Councillor Anderson and Dr Chakwas know." …

… When I was younger I was stationed on Earth I meet a young beautiful girl we were in love and enjoyed each other's company we spent nearly two years dating before we finally gave in to our urges sadly I was reassigned I had to leave her I promised as soon as I got shore leave I would go back to her my assignment was classified and I had no communications with her. Nearly a year later I finally got a chance to go back only to find she had died I didn't know it at the time but she died during child birth she had Eezo poisoning she survived just long enough to give birth her name was Samantha Shepard, Commander Sam Steven Shepard's mother and the woman I loved Sam Is my daughter."

Kaiden nearly collapsed throwing back the Whiskey he slammed the glass down saying "Sir Sam she's you child how do you know"

Hackett looked at him then continued "I was at the Academy when I first saw her she was just like her mother but she had my hair before it turned grey and my eyes I noticed she had Biotics most of the other trainers hadn't noticed she would have a slight blue aura I had worked with Biotics before thou they were Asari.

I called her out and ordered her to a physical when they found the Eezo nodes they slated her for L3 implants but was given the training Amp to use until then.

She got the Amp just on the surface under the skin Dr Chakwas was amongst the staff I asked her to take a blood sample from me and Sam and do a comparison we were friends so she obliged me.

Anderson was with me when the results came in she was mine and I knew it. I went back to her mother's home and asked why they never told me.

Her grandfather was an old fashioned man he said that Sam was an offence to his daughter's honour and they couldn't keep her so put her in the system.

I was angry that they never told me about my child I went back to my apartment.

That night Samantha's mother Zahra Shepard came to see me she told me her husband hated me and didn't want me to know my own daughter we talked about her and her mother she was so beautiful.

I told her about her Biotics and how I watched even without an Implant she was strong she could put up a barrier and throw people and objects around and how strong, smart, fast and cunning she was.

We talked for hours about Samantha and Sam.

Zahra told me about how just after the birth Samantha managed to name her daughter Sam Steven Shepard before hugging her then passing into the void.

How the doctors told her the child would likely die of Eezo exposure as well but that Samantha said her girl would be a fighter and she would pull through just fine.

She had tried to get in contact but Samantha's father wouldn't allow it and had declared that Sam was not one of their family. Zahra and I visited the Academy and watched her train with some other recruits and we talked about what would happen to her and we then watched them end the session in her Bioticly throwing 2 of the other recruits across the room and practicing her Singularity spinning them around the room.

Zahra and I met every few days and talked about Sam and eventually we were going to speak to her about us when she was attacked by a group from her former gang who had tracked her down one of them was a Biotic he tried to well he tried to get into her pants and she snapped his neck with a well-placed biotic kick and then she was stressed and became extremely aggressive and had to be sedated we couldn't get near her.

Zahra and her husband moved away and well I only ever got to talk to her in person when I was stations nearby. I told her she had Shore leave on Elysium and she messaged me after the Blitz hoping for news of Sam I kept her updated on Sam's health and situation.

She was there at Sam's funeral at the back even her husband couldn't stop her morning her granddaughter. We lost touch after her funeral I messaged her after learning Sam was alive and she told me her husband died and she wants to see Sam again to meet her and talk to her."

Siting back down he looked at Kaiden for any response "Sir why are you telling me this surly it would be better to tell Sam." Shocked Kaiden couldn't think of anything else to say.

Nodding Hackett finally said "you are the only man she has ever been with, as a gang kid she was too busy trying to perfect her Biotics and after joining up she showed real potential she trained too hard to have any real time for relationships and after she started N training she had no time at all she was always on missions and even on shore leave she continued training.

After The Blitz most men where to scared to even approach her and those that weren't where only interested in two things getting in her pants or furthering their own careers"

Kaiden nearly fell out of the chair "Sir how would you know that" his mind reeling if that was true he had the night before Ilos given in to his desires and it had not been genital he took her roughly several times and even left her with bite marks and gouges from his nails just between the shoulders and neck along her back and down her spine.

Hackett watched Alenko his eyes going from confusion to pain.

"She went to the Doctor after you fell asleep I guess as you know there is a recorder in the Med Bay but she is able to remove any privet information you know Doctor Patient Confidentiality she made a copy and gave me it after her death.

She admitted that it was her first time and well she was nervous and in a little pain you weren't genital I guess."

Shaking his head Kaiden looked down he took her and now he felt horrible he was animalistic and rough that night all the months of pent up frustration took its tool and he had taken it out on her.

Closing his eyes he remembered and remembered it well the pleasure he got from her body and the marks he gave her. …

… _**She was sitting at her desk Kaiden walked in she turned and stood looking at him slightly nervous, 'probably because we are about to break the big fraternization rule'. **_

"_**Commander?" she looked at him and answered "You probably shouldn't call me that, eh I probably shouldn't even be warring this uniform." **_

_**Crossing his arms he asked "Hellova thing we broke our oath to defend the Alliance so we can keep it. **_

_**What happens if this doesn't work out Shepard? Well we mutinied stole a prototype warship if they wanted to get technical they could throw in kidnapping. **_

_**We're a hellova example of humanity's best and brightest" uncrossing his arm he watched Shepard looking around the room Shepard stole her nerves "I keep reminding myself we're doing the right thing, I don't believe me yet." **_

_**Kaiden swayed a little "well if I didn't think you were doing the right thing I wouldn't be here, it'll really hit the fan when we get to Ilos if things don't go well I want you to know well I've enjoyed serving under you." **_

_**Kaiden moved closer almost torching her stopped waiting for her response "Kaiden you stopped being a subordinate a long time ago don't you think it's time to act like it." **_

_**Watching her closely he answered "battlefield flirting is one thing Shepard there are regs against fraternization hu" he gave a slight laugh **_

"_**I guess breach of protocol will be pretty far down the list of charges at our court's martial, you know what your right about everything I think about losing you and I can't stand it the galaxy will just keep going everything even the reapers will come around again, but you and I, we are important right now and this is what will never happen again us Shepard you make me feel human." **_

_**Huffing slightly he wondered what she would say shepard felt her nerves rise again but pushed them aside she loved him he was the best thing to happen to her since joining the Alliance **_

"_**Bunk here tonight Kaiden with me" she said quietly her heart fluttered what if he refused what if he hated her fear rose until he said "is that an order Commander" in a seductively husky voice. **_

"_**Kaiden you make me feel like I could take on the Universe. And right now? I kind of have to." Shepard said in a hushed tone, **_

"_**This can't change anything, this is a good crew Shepard the finest I've served with I don't want to mess it up" Kaiden said before Shepard nodded then reached up letting her arms wrap around his neck while his arms circled her waist pulling her flush against him. **_

_**Leaning in they embraced. Kaiden pulled her close one had moved hold her close gently squeezing her bottom and the other moved up to her shoulder holding her close his hand splayed at her neck possessively his tongue demanding entry into her mouth running along her lips which she gladly obliged kissing him deeply. **_

_**Slipping his tongue past her mouth he probed the hot depth that was her at the same time his hands ran down her spine cupping her bottom then slide down her thighs he hoisted her up carrying her over to the table in the middle of the room sweeping it clear with one arm he sat her on the table. **_

_**Toeing of his boots then sliding hers off he let his hands roam over her form pulling the shirt of her uniform from her pants he ran his hand under it over the smooth golden skin of her stomach loving the toned muscled expanse of flesh. His hand slipped round her back sliding them up to her bra letting his fingers unhook the clasp before grabbing her shirt and bra and pulling them from her form throwing them over his shoulder without a care. **_

_**His eyes focused on the woman in front of him her head back enjoying the feeling of his hands running along her form he grinned wickedly and grabbed his own shirt pulling back from her he wiggled it louse and slowly pulling it over his head tossing it in a heap watching her eyes follow the trail of hair down his stomach. **_

"_**Like what you see Shepard" he whispered in his deep raspy voice. He watched her nod and a sly smile cross her face she leaned forward grabbed his belt and pulled him close her fingers fiddling with the clasp letting them slide from his hips seeing the bulge in his boxers she gave an inaudible gulp. **_

'_**I can do this I can do this I'm ready I want him to be the one' she thought as he rubbed his hips to hers letting his hardened Arousal rub against her clothed Core loving the moan she let out. Pulling back letting his hands fall to her belt releasing the clasp he lifted her hips and shimmed her pants and underwear down exposing her to his gaze licking his lips he rolled his boxers from his hips kicking them off when they had fallen all the way. **_

_**Pulling her to the edge of the table he positioned himself at her entrance loving the warmth coming from her leaning down he bit down on her neck hard but not enough to draw blood thrusting forward hilting himself in one sure movement. She threw her head back a silent scream tore through her giving her a moment to adjust to his size he watched her face her eyes where rolled back into her skull her head lolled back he mouth hung open panting. **_

"_**You are so tight and wet Shepard oh Maker this is good." **_

_**He felt his manhood throb to pound into her. Pulling back nearly all the way he thrust forwards setting a punishing tempo rocking his hips back then pounding into her.**_

_**His hands griped her hips firmly enough to bruise them. He loved the low growls and whimpers she made when he plunged into her warm core. **_

_**He felt her muscles tighten and knew she was close fusing his lips to hers he claimed her mouth as her Orgasm rolled through her silencing her screams. His own Orgasm followed soon after her mouth swallowing his own shout of ecstasy as he spilled his seed within her welcoming womb. **_

_**He slumped forward his hands supporting his weight as his heart and hers slowed in tandem.**_

_**Pulling her into his arms he kissed her head and pulled out gathering her up he carried her over to the bed laying her down he let his head hang over hers. **_

_**A tired smile played along her lips "that was amazing Kaiden" leaning up she nuzzled him affectionately he pulled her close then leaned over her he pulled her legs under her gaining a surprised squeal came from her throat pulling her up so she was on her hands and knees "I'm not done with you yet beautiful." **_

_**He leaned down whispering into her ear her head turned a little and her eyes widened. **_

_**Letting his manhood tease her opening her breath caught in her lungs as suddenly he leaned down letting his teeth scrape along the flesh of her neck he pushed in while biting down on her shoulder letting her tremble. **_

_**One of his hands travelled to her stomach splaying to help her keep her balance as he hit her over sensitised insides with each thrust her walls clamping down hard he let go of her shoulder to toss back his head eyes closed 'god she is so tight so dam good.' **_

_**He trembled before returning to his hunched over position to pound into her some more leaning over her as he changed his angle slightly hearing her mewling cries as he brought her close. **_

_**Slowing down he let the hand holding her stomach rove along her underside grabbing her right breast squeezing it firmly then roiling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.**_

_**He heard her cry out in frustration at his slowed pace but gasp after he grabbed her breast smiling to himself he took his time loving the strangled noises she was making.**_

_**Shifting position again he knew he would not last long growling low in his throat he roughly grabbed her his nails biting into the flesh leaving trails down her back. **_

_**Griping her hips he watched as her arms gave out unable to support her weight her upper body collapsed into the pillow his hands moved to hold her rear up keeping her steady. **_

_**He upped his pace and leaned over whispering "from now on Shepard your Mine and Mine alone" leaning over he bit down on her shoulder right between the junction of the neck just low enough that her uniform would cover it but no more. **_

_**His bite was hard and drew blood and it would scar over his mark that made the woman below him his no matter what. **_

_**Her orgasm came with a scream but was muffled by the pillow below her head his orgasm came spilling himself within her again and he shouted into her shoulder biting down harder still. **_

_**Collapsing on his side he rolled her over pulling her flush against his chest he smiled into her neck licking the blood from the open wound on her shoulder grinning knowing he had left a mark that would be hard to be rid of any other man would know he had claimed her first, well not first she probably had been with other men but he was the first to mark her looking down at their body's he saw the blood from the scratches and bite mark. …**_

… He had taken her 2 more times before finally sleep overcame him his mark was like a symbol to any other she's mine or it was he looked up the Admiral who gave nothing of his emotions away.

Startled he looked up as Councillor Anderson entered instinct pushed Kaiden out of the Chair and to salute the man in front of him.

"At ease Alenko you know you're not supposed to salute me anymore" he said smiling Kaiden's hand fell and he turned back to Hackett who spoke again "Anderson I just received word that Shepard was injured in the attack on the collector base and that she Is recovering I need to see her and I want to take Alenko with me Anderson."

Kaiden looked shocked "sir you want me there why after Horizon Shepard won't want to see me" Anderson looked over at Hackett "Alenko could you go outside for me" Kaiden stood up and quietly left the room to wait for the Councillor and Admiral. …

… Anderson watched as Kaiden retreated through the door "what is the real reason you want him"

Hackett walked over to his desk "remember right after the battle with sovereign they were involved somehow and more than superior Suborned watch."

He brought up the video from the Med Bay of the SSV Normandy SR-1.

When the video finished Anderson shook his head and growled slightly Kaiden had caused her pain and it angered him Sam was like a daughter to him he knew her when she started training and knew how strong she was for her to ask for pain relief she was in quite a bit of pain.

"She was happy a little nerves about telling the Doc" Hackett said while he put up the Lazarus files and the Scans and the vid of Chakwas explaining the Pregnancy.

Anderson growled lower ready to hurt Alenko for being so stupid and getting her Pregnant "Anderson it was an accident it's a miracle she managed to keep it alive after all the fighting she has been through I'm going out there I need to see her and tell her the truth and I would like Alenko to be there it his child after all I know what it's like being denied the chance to know one's own child."

Anderson nodded but "I'm going with you Steven she may be your daughter biologically but she is like a daughter to me as well I need to see her."

Hackett nodded and brought up his ship info it was docked at the citadel and ready to go all he had to do was call back his crew he added Anderson and Alenko on to his list and set up quarters for them both before nodding and sending the crew call to be ready to leave at 0900 the following day.

Nodding to Anderson he asked "when you leave councillor could you send Alenko back in" giving him a nod Anderson passed out the door "he wants to see you again Alenko" his voice was harder than normal as he left to go back to his office to pack for the trip. …

… Kaiden re-entered the office as Hackett looked up from his desk handing him an OSD with the all the files bar the Scans and Dr Chakwas video "you may want to have some more drink before watching the Lazarus files but the rest is ok."

Kaiden wandered back to the conference table and pored some more whiskey before watching the Lazarus files his stomach rebelled and nearly vomited right then but the alcohol helped him hold it down.

He looked up and asked "she was really dead not just held for two years was she."

Nodding Hackett looked at the younger man's face had gone white as a sheet "yes Alenko she died and was brought back she fought and has broken ties with Cerberus and taken there ship and crew as her own,

Alenko you are assigned to guard councillor Anderson and myself when we go to speak with her aboard the Repair Ship GRS"

Kaiden looked at the Admiral and nodded and stood "sir I need to go pack my gear and get ready to go"

Nodding Hackett let him leave as he gathered his bottle and his bag before leaving to his ship to ready to leave. …

… looking over the Admirals ship the SSV Ain Jalut a Normandy class Frigate Kaiden nearly balked he was going aboard the SSV Normandy's SR-1 sister ship the memory's aboard the prototype nearly made him fall over.

Lifting his bag he moved over to the airlock shaking ever so slightly entering the airlock he walked along the CIC and behind the galaxy map imagining Shepard standing right there shaking his head he headed down to the Cargo hold to stow his gear finding the Councillor already in the hold "

Sir" he saluted "At ease Alenko I told you, you don't have to salute me anymore" Anderson replied smiling.

Nodding Kaiden looked around the room to see the sites of the old Normandy he shook it off and headed up in the elevator to the Crew Deck to the sleeper pods to rest before they set out. …

… two weeks had passed since joining up with the crew of the Ain Jalut it was nice enough but every time he was in the mess he expected Shepard to come round a corner to talk to him even though he knew her to be on another ship he worried and missed her so much.

Finishing the last dossier that the Doc had sent he was wondering how Shepard managed to keep such a misfit crew working together.

He was called over the intercom by the Admiral to the Cockpit. Climbing the stairs he followed the CIC to front of the ship saluting to Admiral Hackett and Councillor Anderson looking out the windows he saw several Geth Ships guarding one huge station at least twice the size of Jump Zero.

His eyes wide he watched as one small Geth shuttle that had been docked to the station split away and lined up alongside them and docked.

Grabbing for his pistol only to realize it was down in the cargo hold with the rest of his gear.

The decontamination cycle past and he watched as the door opened to reveal a Geth Prime and Dr Chakwas stood in the airlock his eyes widened as the Dr turned and said "Thank you Prime Titan for the escort wait on the shuttle for my return I need to check up on the Commanders condition soon."

Before turning around the Prime unit returned into the shuttle said "very well doctor we await your return we will contact you immediately if anything Changes" retreating into the shuttle it stood at the control terminal waiting.

Dr Chakwas didn't even look at the guards that now stared at her with amazement she looked over at Admiral Hackett and smiled broadly calling "Steven good to see you again in the flesh oh and David to it's a pleasure"

Admiral Hackett approached and hugged her tightly whispering "Sam is ok right" the Dr nodded.

Hackett called over to Kaiden and said "gear up you are to act as our guard aboard the GRS" quickly turning Kaiden headed down to gear up.

Hearing Dr Chakwas sigh and say "unless you threaten the Geth they will leave you alone make no mistake they will protect the GRS, the Normandy and her crew if you fire on them otherwise they are fine with your presence." …

… Returning he found Dr Chakwas siting ready in the shuttle talking on the communicator to a woman with an Earth Australian accent saying "keep an eye we don't want his temperature rising I will ask if they have any Dextro-amino Medi Gel for him."

Looking up she saw Kaiden and stood passing him to speak with Hackett "Garrus was shot and wounded badly during the assault on the Collector Base we are running low on Dextro-amino Medi Gel and Antibiotics for him and Tali as she is suffering a mild fever.

The GRS wasn't fully stalked when it was called in to help us have you got any at all on board I really would hate to have to send any of the crew they are still recovering after being trapped by the Collectors and the Ground Team all have some minor injuries to attend to for now."

Nodding Hackett ordered one of the young marines down to the Med Bay to gather any Dextro-amino Medi Gel and Antibiotics for Dr Chakwas.

He returned a few minutes later with a case full of both requested items the doctor quickly cheeked over the contents and slipped it under her chair while both Admiral Hackett and Councillor Anderson settled themselves in two seats in the back of the shuttle.

Kaiden moved so he was between the Geth and the men in the back. …


	5. 5: Admiral, Councillor and Sentinel

**Disclaimer:** BioWare's game, I'm just messing around with it.

**Rating:** As of now, M for language, violence, and future adult situations.

**Pairing:** Female Shepard and Kaiden Shenko. going to have some adult situations later in the next couple of chapters

**Notes:** I will eventually get the other stores done that include some back story on my characters also in need of a Beta reader if you want to PM me. I will have some more chapters up soon.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Admiral, Councillor and Sentinel addition **_

Once aboard the GSR the group exited into a large shuttle bay the Geth Prime exited the Shuttle turned and waited for them to exit.

Dr Chakwas shook her head a little and smiled and moved swiftly taking the case and handing it to a Trooper who she called over "Please give this to Miranda and make sure to inform me of any changes to the status of the crew Trooper Sign"

it's flashlight head nodded before turning and vanishing through the doors. "Do you want the full tour of just the abbreviated from that we all got coming aboard?"

The Admiral seemed a little twitchy but asked "The quick tour I would like to see Sam please Karen."

"Very well Steven this way, Prime Titan you can secure the Shuttle yes" she spoke to the Admiral then to the Prime unit who was now moving to secure the Shuttle in its berth.

"Yes Doctor we will enquire as the progress of Shepard-Commander when we have finished here" quickly the Dr turned and said "we need to pass into the Normandy berth."

Moving along the corridors they found themselves passing a recycling area and Kaiden stopped dead seeing plates of hull Armour with extreme Damage being melted down then reassembled into new plates one plate was set aside carrying the Cerberus Symbol.

"Why have they set aside the plate with the Cerberus symbol because they plan on putting it back on" he asked nervously for an answer.

The doctor laughed and said "Heavens no Miranda and Jacob had the idea of taking it strapping it to the target range then letting the crew shoot at it to commemorate our splitting from Cerberus.

Jack wants to strap it to a Nuke and launching it at a Cerberus base the crew are still deciding on what to do we need to wait till the Commander tells us what to do with it"

the idea made him smile using it as an impromptu weapon on Cerberus or just blowing it up sounded fun.

They continued on to an elevator and travelled up two floors the room they realized it was a docking bay waiting zone for people waiting to load or unload from which ever ship was docked.

Through the windows the Normandy could be seen several hull plates where missing and somewhere being removed by Geth.

Once removed they placed them through hatches to be recycled into new plates. Passing through another set of doors they came to the Corridor that the Dr and the rest of the Crew had passed through and the doctor started to explain what was behind each door

"The first room is an Armoury in case the Ship is bored there is one next to each Internal Bay, the next three rooms are Barracks rooms with space to fit the crew of a Curser in if the ship is that badly damaged,

the Normandy Crew are mostly in the Medical Bay due to being held captive by the Collectors and are all slightly traumatized and need time to recover.

The next room is a briefing room for the crew in case it's needed.

This ship also houses Gym's for all the species that the Geth know about as well as Biotics so the crew can relieve Stress and Tension and help keep them from killing each other.

Next as you can guess is the mess hall" She finished as they entered the massive room.

Swiftly crossing it to find a small number of crew milling around nibbling on their meals one looked up not even caring about the three strangers but asked

"doc mind asking Legion when we can go back on board the crap that the food processors kicks out tastes disgusting and I really would like to get some of Gardeners Calamari Gumbo rather than this"

he held up his fork as the slop as it was dropped of it he made a face before scoping up another mouthful and swallowed with an easily detected grimes.

Nodding the doctor smiled before saying "I will see what I can do if the ship is stable enough I will ask if its ok for Gardener to go make some good meals goodness knows I would prefer giving Shepard something good rather than the processed food right now"

Passing into a small corridor they entered a hospital waiting area and found that it was empty passing into the next room they found the rest of the crew some pacing the room others lying out on beds.

Most looked up at the new arrival's some looked just at Anderson and Hackett suddenly a biotic lift grabbed Kaiden and he was held in the air.

Jack a young woman with tattoos covering most of her body stepped forward and shouted "What the hell is this ass doing here"

The Krogan Grunt standing in the corner and bellowed "Is this the one that hurt our Battlemaster"

Thane the Drell Assassin, Samara the Asari Justicar and Mordin the Salarian STG Scientist who was part of Shepard's Crew turned their heads.

Jack still held Kaiden in the air eyes filled with cold fury ready to rend him apart when Samara stepped forward and said

"this is not the way Shepard would not be please if you harm him she still cares for him you know this Jack you as well Grunt"

The Krogan huffed but stood back mumbling "if he hurts her again I will kill him."

Jack looked at the Asari and grunted before dropping the Mass Field she used to hold Kaiden up letting him fall with an audible thud.

The Admiral and Councillor watched as Kaiden pulled himself up and shook of the hit.

He watched Jack and wondered again how Shepard could get such a bunch of misfits to work together he forced the mild headache away and followed the doctor through the next doors to a small waiting area.

Through the window was two humans hovering over a third in the bed one was a dark skinned man Jacob and the other was the Australian woman Miranda.

Both ex-Cerberus officers if he was correct he had read the dossiers that the Doctor had provided during the trip to the GSR

The doors swung open and the two turned around Miranda nodded leaving the room Jacob following closely behind.

Looking down at the form in the bed he was Sam asleep peacefully for now.

He pulled back nearly colliding with the Admiral who steadied him with a hand on his shoulder before asking "Why is she asleep Karen"

The doctor moved around the room and studied the monitors before saying "she is in a medically induced coma to prevent her from trying to get back to work the first thing she would have done is gone out to help strip of the damaged hull plates and she is in no condition for that."

Nodding the three men each gave a small smile knowing exactly what the woman in the bed would do if she woke up.

The doctor moved over Sam and moved the blanket away and gently nudged up the shirt she was now warring to reveal the tones belly which now held a more prominent bump.

Kaiden's eyes widened she couldn't be she was with someone else he nearly turned but was held firmly by the 2 men at his back as the doctor explained how Shepard had gotten pregnant.

Moving the sensor over Shepard's abdomen the men watched as the tiny child moved only slightly stretching and flexing its muscles to prepare for birth.

He almost cried he was going to be a father and Sam was the mother he was so happy the child was his and she was his alone the possessive thought ran through his mind

_'Mine I can't believe I made the most amazing woman in the universe mine and she is going to have my child'_ he looked at both men at his back and wondered what thoughts where running through their minds at the time.

"When is she due?" Kaiden asked in a quiet voice he was nervous and a little fearful looking up from his woman he looked into the doctors eyes.

She answered "she has two weeks left before her due date but she could come at any time now the baby is a good size and all the tests show that the baby is perfectly developed"

Kaiden, Anderson and Hackett looked at Sam and watched as her eyes started to move beneath the lids Kaiden said in a quiet voice "she's waking up doctor" …

… Shepard awoke to a numb pain in her arm and side giving a quick moment to get herself reoriented; she did her mental checklist of body parts

_'Fingers (Check),Toes (Check), Hands (Check), Feet (Check), Right Arm (Check), _

_Left Arm (Check a little stiff but no longer dislocated good), _

_Right Leg (Check), Left Leg (Check), _

_abdomen (Check slightly upset stomach twisting not so good but nothing major), _

_Chest (check slightly swollen felling oh and gash down the side still sore not fun), _

_Head (Check but heavy and making me hear things like Kaiden's husky sexy voice, wait why would I hear Admiral Hackett's and Captain no Councillor Andersons Voices if this was a drug induced haze wait are they talking about pregnancy what is going on.' _

Shepard tried to get her eyes to open just in time to hear "she's waking up doctor" Kaiden was saying quietly.

Her eyes shot open trying to pick out anything she recognised how she got here where is here.

A hand pushed her back down and Andersons face came into view smiling down at her as he said "its ok Shepard you're going to be fine you need to listen to the doctor and she will explain everything you need to know to you ok"

Shepard nodded but was unsettled what was something wrong with her what was happening she pushed herself up and listened in disbelief as Dr Chakwas told her everything they had learned she splayed her hand over her belly and felt a kick

"How did it survive I mean I died shouldn't it have died with me" she asked felling sick waiting for the Doc's answered

"from what we can tell your body went into overdrive protecting the foetus and after you were revived the foetus started to develop when you first started to regain conscious protecting both of you."

Shepard bit her lip then Admiral Hackett looked at the three others in the room and asked for some privacy. She expected to get the third degree about fraternization with a subordinate.

Instead he told her the truth about her mother and that he was her father and about how when he was about to tell her the truth that was the time that her old gang mate had tried to get at her and about how he was reassigned immediately afterword's and had no chance to see her to tell her then and her grandparents moved away.

She sat up looking at him and at her stomach and wondering what would happen now he laid his hand on her shoulder and said "you're grandmother want to meet you and I'm sure she would like to meet her great grandchild as well when the little one is born."

Shepard looked up and visibly shaking

"I can't keep it, the baby would never have a normal life it would end up getting hunted by the Reapers, Cerberus or any number of people who would like to hurt me would go after the baby.

I wouldn't be able to protect it for long" she was rambling and she knew it but she was terrified she had only ever been with Kaiden and the child was be his but it scared her to know the life would depend on her for protection, its meals, its health and its education.

Maker would she even make a good mother she was terrified how could she cope with a child.

Hackett moved his hand to her stomach and let his fingers lay across the bump and asked her as it kicked again "feel that the child will be just as strong as you and I bet that your crew won't let anything happen to it they would kill anyone who tried to hurt you or the baby.

The ones called Jack and Grunt already threatened to kill Kaiden if he hurt you again" her eyes went wide as he said that and Hackett had to smile.

She did love him her fear for his safety was proof of that he excused himself and went to speak to Kaiden before he would be allowed to speak to Shepard.

Exiting into the small waiting area Kaiden looked up his eyes filled with a pride and pain he was going to be a father and it amazed him "She's scared she needs you I'm going to have you reassigned as an Alliance advisor for the now freelance Normandy SR-2,

you need to show her you will be there for her and her child I promise she will accept you go speak with her now" Kaiden nodded then went in to the room. …

… Looking at the woman in the bed she was turned with her back to him her hands splayed over her belly her eyes where closed but she said "I'm scared Kaiden I never had a mother how am I supposed to be a good mother."

He moved to the side of the bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder and tugged her around to face him he laid his hands on hers and smiled as the baby chose that moment to kick out she tried to pull her hands away when he squeezed her hands.

He asked "do you know what it's going to be?" she looked at him and shook her head and said "no the doc never told me and I don't want to know otherwise I will end up attached and not want to let it go I can't take care of a baby I am not cut out for being a mother"

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck gently feeling the tension flow out of her before leaning back and kissing her lips fully letting her feel the love he had for her in that embrace.

He pulled her to him his hand moved over her baby bump and smiled as he whispered "I'm staying with you from now on I will never leave you two again my love"

She looked up at him and shook "you can't what about your career" she said in a fearful tone he was a career man he told her so himself on the SR-1.

He smiled "Admiral Hackett has said that he will be assigning me to the SR-2 as an Alliance liaison witch really means for me to be with you and our baby" he stopped then gave a gruff laugh

"our baby I never dreamed I would get the chance to say that after the SR-1 went down but now I can't believe it you and me will raise this child hell you crew will help raise it to so it will have a lot of Aunts and Uncles eh"

She looked at him fear was obvious in her eyes she didn't know how to a mother but she had to do this now.

She smiled up at him tired after everything that had happened he released her and she slid over and patted the bed behind her he smiled and removed his boots walked around behind her and climbed up wrapping his arms around her his hands splayed protectively over her belly.

Her head fell back against his chest cuddling into his warmth he leaned down and kissed her shoulder where she had the very light scar from when he had bit down on her when they had made love the night before Ilos.

He smiled into her neck _'Mine all mine'_ the possessive thoughts made him feel slightly sick but at the same time this woman this amazing woman made the choice to accept him and she never shied away from him.

she always love him she had chosen him to be her only one he kissed her neck and listened as her breath evened out into sleep he lay his head down and simply enjoyed the soft warmth she gave out and the hum of her biotics as they flowed around them in her sleep he closed his eyes and drifted of dreaming of a child he had only just learned of. …

… Anderson and Hackett wondered around the section of the ship and following Chakwas as she followed the path back to the Normandy air lock a single Geth Unit sat powered down.

Then Dr Chakwas cleared her throat the Geth Platform stood up and the Dr smiled at it

"Legion is the Normandy's Crew Deck habitable some or the crew are complaining about the food processors you know they are spoiled with the kitchen on-board the Normandy and I would like to get some proper food into the Commander that won't make her sick."

The Geth Platform immediately turned and headed to the ships airlock interfacing with the systems it returned a moment later then began "the Crew Deck suffered minimal Damage and EDI has stated that it is habitable but would warn against prolonged stays some systems are still down,

my we inquire as to Shepard-Commanders condition EDI has also noted concern for her health" the sound of the Geth's synthetic voice was unusual almost worried the doctor smiled

"she needs time to recover and get some good hot food into her but other than that she will be fine she is resting but I was hoping to get Gardener to make some good meals for her from our provisions before the crew start descending on the supplies could you call him up"

the Geth Platform was silent for a moment its mechanisms whirled for a bit before it said "Mess Sargent Gardener is on his way also Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau has inquired if he may bored to retrieve some personal items of the Commander to make her more comfortable would this be permeable."

The doctor nodded "as long as it's safe then I have no bother with him getting some items for Shepard in fact Steven, David would you like a Tour of the Normandy SR-2 I know Shepard would normally give the Tours but she needs to rest." she replied as she headed towards the airlock.

The two men nodded to each other as they followed the doc on board.

Finding the ship empty the doctor introduced EDI and showed them the CIC moving through the ship down to engineering showing them the Crew Deck finishing just as Gardener and the others entered. Jokers nodded quickly as the elevator skipped the CIC and hit the Commanders Cabin.

"Wow Cerberus really doesn't skimp on the comforts do they" Anderson said after the doors opened into the Cabin from waiting area.

Heading down the stairs Joker went over to her nightstand and picked up a photo and asked "you think she'll need this with the real one here" holding a picture of Kaiden up the doctor shook her head.

Anderson and Hackett explored the room seeing her old Dog Tags on the desk as well as her Star of Terra, on the lower level they found the Protean artefact floating on the low table beside her couch lastly the saw the battered N7 helmet laying on the table.

Kaiden stood and examined the model ship collection for a few minutes.

After a few minutes the doctor moved over the desk and into the bathroom after the door slid open to reveal the hidden room.

Picking out some items from the bathroom she tossed them into a duffel Joker had put on the desk.

She taped a glass like cage that was sitting on the shelf just beside the bathroom door and a small hamster rushed out squeaking she let her hand dip in and picked it up stroking the small mammal she gave it a small pellet and put it back in its cage changing the water.

She said "see you later a Spectre I will send someone up to feed you later."

Turning they left the cabin and headed back down to the crew deck rounding the elevator to see Gardener busily cooking up a storm

He looked up and asked "anything in particular you want me to make for the commander?" the doctor looked over and said "anything is fine really just as long as it's better than the food processors I know that the give out the right amount of Nutrients but dam you cannot make anything from those machines taste good."

Smiling the cook got down to work and said "I'll get Ken and Gabby to help me with this food along to the commander when I'm done."

Pausing to laugh he added "I may need a guard if the crew finds I have actual food instead of processed garbage" the doctor laughed before she said "I will ask Thane to come along to make sure no one jumps you for your food Rupert just call him when you need help"

moving back to the elevator they went back to see the commander. …

… Finding themselves back on the GRS they found the crew was starting to make their way into the Barracks or Gym some nodded others grunted as they entered and headed to the beds to sleep.

The gym was alive as some crew had started to do light sparring with Jacob and Thane; Karen called Thane over and said "I need you to when Rupert calls to go down and help him bring some food from the Normandy over for the Commander is that ok"

The Drell nodded and said "of course Doctor if it will help the Commander"

Nodding the Admiral watched as Crewmen Hadley and Mathews started a sparring match Jacob and Thane calling out different moves or stopping the match and helping them with different moves to incapacitate the enemy.

"Why the training?" Anderson asked as the door shut and they continued towards the large Mess hall. Dr Chakwas turned to the two men and said "the commander took the entire ground team to take out a large mercenary base.

While Joker and EDI tested the Reaper IFF unfortunately it had a virus in it that when activated shut down the Normandy's systems and broadcast our location.

The Collectors got on board and kidnapped the entire crew except for Joker as he managed to unshackle EDI and get the engines back online in time to go pick up the Commander and come rescue the crew.

We were unprepared and now the crew want to be able to protect the ship and each other especially with the Commander, Garrus and Tali out of commission till they recover."

Watching the shocked faces of the two men they crossed the large mess hall through the corridor and into the waiting room through the nurses' station into Shepard's Privet room

Finding them asleep with her head on Kaiden's shoulder and their hands splayed protectively over her belly laying the duffel bag on the chair next to the bed the three of them slipped out and into the waiting area the doctor excused herself to go see to Garrus and Tali. …

… "Trooper Sign could you escort these two to where ever they please now I have to check Garrus and Tali to see if there recovering" the doctor said before moving along to another room in the hall and entering a Deacon suite into Tali's Room.

The Trooper that the doctor indicated approached and inquired "is there anywhere in particular you would like to visit or do you wish to simply wander the facility's"

"could you show us to the gym I would like to watch some training if it's still going on" Anderson asked wondering what kind of training the crew would be doing.

Following the trooper they saw the last few crew mill about around the tables in the mess before heading back to the gym finding that Thane had left to help Gardener and Jacob was still running through some movements most where self-defence others where offensive movements to incapacitated an enemy.

An hour passed when the Admiral asked "is there a communications station nearby so I can assure my crew that we are not in any danger" the Geth nodded and headed towards the hospital area past the Commanders room it took all there willpower not to stop and check on her she was sleeping and that was a good thing.

They passed the door on the end of the hall and entered into a large central hub a map of the ship appeared in the centre like the Normandy Galaxy Map.

The ten bays each had a set of the same facility's there where ten of all the rooms that they had explored on their way to see the Commander including the mess and Hospital and the nine other bays where empty but where waiting to accommodate any ship that needed them an amazing feat of engineering.

The com terminals where situated around the room where deactivated.

The Admiral looked around studying the room and followed the Trooper over to the nearest terminal and booted it up.

Hitting in the com frequency for the SSV Ain Jalut as soon as the connection went through he heard "Sir do you need any assistance" the Admiral grinned his XO could be a bit overprotective he looked around.

He said "we have made contact with the crew of the Normandy SR-2 and have found them to be ex-Cerberus and have no connection to the Terrorists as well as checked out the condition of Shepard and her crew all appear to be in moderate health we should be returning within the hour to coordinate with the GRS. We will be leaving Staff Commander Alenko behind to liaise."

Anderson wanted to laugh what liaise meant was be there for the birth of his child the XO on the other hand began questioning Hackett "Sir are you sure that's safe I mean that is a Geth Ship your on board"

The Admiral gave a brief nod to Anderson before saying "the Geth have been rather cooperative and have shown no hostile behaviour we will return after within the hour Hackett out"

Signing off he stood up and speck to Anderson "we need to go see Alenko and Shepard then get back to the Ain Jalut then see we what people will want on board the Normandy but with shepard so vulnerable her crew won't let anyone near the ship.

I don't think the Geth will either they revere Shepard because she killed Sovereign and now the baby Reaper in the Collector Base."

Anderson looked around before saying "They may let some of the old SR-1 crew on board they know that they would never hurt Shepard."

Looking at the man at his side Hackett thought it over then said "ok we will need to go collect some of them I believe Engineer Adams will be pleased to go on board to see what improvements where made"

The two men laughed as they went back towards Shepard's room finding Gardener about to enter with Ken and Gabby and several trays full of food the two men followed and found Shepard still asleep but Kaiden was awake

He nuzzled her hair and said "wake up Shepard foods here." She stirred and sat up a bit to see Gardener, Ken and Gabby smiling faces as Gardener said "here you go Commander this will help getting you back up to health"

Shepard pulled herself upright against Kaiden's chest and exposed her expanding waist line her crewmates.

Eyes travelled over the expanse of Golden Flesh and Ken said "so that's why your meals where increasing over the last two months and the odd choices I guess cravings" they smiled as Shepard tried to rearrange the blanket to cover her belly.

Gardener smiled again and said "well let me be the first of the crew bar the doc and Miranda to congratulate you Commander if you need anything let me know any specific foods you want made if we have the ingredients I can whip it up for you"

Gardener waited hoping to get some info before he left Shepard looked up at him and said "no thanks for anything special this will do fine but would you mind not telling the rest of the crew I'm still getting used to the idea and to have the whole crew find out and want to see me I'm not sure I can right now ok."

The cook and engineers grinned then nodded and Gardener said "whatever you want Commander I will bring dinner along in a few hours just make sure you eat enough and rest a lot you deserve it after pulling our asses out of the Collector Base when those bastards took us."

Shepard gave a small half smile and started to dig into the meal as Gardener and the others left.

Kaiden kissed her hair and snaked his hand around her waist then leaned his head down on her shoulder enjoying her scent and feel of her beneath his fingers.

The Admiral and Councillor laid out there plan to bring some of the other SR-1 crew in to help with the Normandy's repairs as well as for the Alliance to have a good look at the ship.

Shepard nodded happily it would be a good excuse to see of the other Surviving Crew members and explain and who else would she want to tell about her pregnancy except her crew old and new.

She smiled inwardly at that and devoured the meal in front of her Kaiden's chest at her back a wall of comfort and support and the crew she had to tell them but how she decided she would think about that with Kaiden after finishing her meal. …

… "We need to tell the crew somehow they will start to get suspicious and we need to get all the necessities for caring for a child" her panic started to build but Kaiden let his hands wander over the woman in front of him in lazy circles to sooth her.

She looked up at Kaiden and said "well I guess we could call a meeting but is there room enough I haven't exactly had a tour I was unconscious when I was bought on board".

Kaiden grinned and said "The Mess Hall is big enough and would let your crew all sit down for the news"

Shepard nodded smiling at the man she loved and lay back down against him before saying we can tell them before dinner ok"

Giving his signature half smile he kissed her head and let her rest against his chest before getting up and saying "ok but I need to eat and your cook never made enough for two hungry biotics so I need to go get some food out of the processors in the mess."

Shepard gave a smirk and laughed "enjoy the slop love"

Kaiden rolled of the bed and let Shepard rest pulling on his boots he went out to the Mess to find her ground crew minus Tali and Garrus milling around the Drell Thane looked up at him and gave a brief nod the Asari Justicar Samara looked from her own meal smiled at him before going back to her meal.

The two ex-Cerberus operatives where sitting across from Thane and Samara talking about the ships repairs and what still needed done and what was still needed.

The Young Krogan Grunt snorted and said "With the Collectors gone and Cerberus after us think we will go after them next."

Mordin looked over at Kaiden and said "you're the one that the Commander was pining over good specimen strong muscled form excellent Biotic potential I approve as a good fit excellent breeding potential."

Kaiden looked shocked the others just laughed and Miranda said "ignore him he's always like that Shepard says he's a hamster who has had way too many cups of coffee."

The crazy biotic convict Jack looked at Kaiden and said "you do anything that hurt her you will have the whole crew to deal with so be careful what you do Boy Scout."

The Geth platform known as Legion passed through the door towards the Hospital for some unknown reason of its own.

Looking around he headed over to the processors and hit out for a biotic portion he sat at a table alone before he even started his tray was pulled along the table by Jack's biotics and she said "she likes you so you can sit with us for now"

He stood up and wandered over to the seat next to Samara and started picking at the food it was better than the processed food on the Ain Jalut but was still bland and tasteless but was nutritious and would keep him healthy.

He finished quickly and the ground crew started to tell him about different missions and some of the crew wandered into the mess hall and joined in telling him about injury's or new gear the Commander brought back.

One laughed and said "so the commander comes back on board with a bruise the size of a planet covering most of her forehead and when I asked she said you should see the Krogan, found out later from Grunt that this Gatatog Uvenk tried to stop him doing his Right of Passage a Krogan puberty ritual and Shepard had seen Wrex head-butt him earlier to shut him up so she just walked into his face and smack.

We watched the replay from Mordin's suit later was so funny half the crew was out of commission due to laughing so hard any time they saw the bruise the would burst into laughter again the commander took it as the good natured ribbing it was and just let us be."

Kaiden laughed with the crew wishing he had been there to witness the hit he lowered his head to the table listening to story after story about their adventures.

Jack looked at him at one point and said "so we go up to this Fade guy turns out Shepard knows the guy he's this sleazy ex-C-Sec cop named Harkin"

Kaiden looked up and growled and Jack said "guess you know him to ah he was revolting any way Garrus walked in and kneed him in the crotch twice. He wanted to shoot him but Shepard stopped him you know how she is only shoot if really necessary well Garrus decided to do a Shepard and Bang he head-butts the guy knocks him out cold so C-Sec can come arrest him".

Looking around the crew was laughing and joking about Harken and Shepard and Kaiden was going to add but was stopped when the last three members of the crew came wandering in called up by Shepard,

Kaiden retreated back to the Hospital room to see Shepard standing shakily smiling at him he reached forwards and helped her balance she held him and said "ok almost time I asked Legion to gather the crew in the Mess he tells me everyone except Gardener, Ken, Gabby, Tali and Garrus are already in the Mess sharing story's.

Let me guess the ones about Tuchanka already came up"

He grinned down at her and helped her into some of the clothes Joker and the Doc had got for her putting on a tank top she picked one of her bigger Jumpers to hide her baby bump.

He was about to protest when she said "I want to tell them just not have them all know as soon as I walk in I will show it off after the initial shook has worn off ok."

He sighed then gave a single nod and letting his arm snake around her supporting her weight they set of into the Mess.


End file.
